marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sentinels Mk V (Earth-616)
Real Name: Not applicable Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Mutant hunters Legal Status: Robotic creations of the government of the United States and of Sebastian Shaw Identity: Not applicable Marital Status: Not applicable Group Affiliation: Robotic agents of the government of the United States and of Sebastian Shaw Base of Operations: A secret stranghold in New York Origin Robots. Designed specifically as mutant trackers and hunters. Place of Creation: Sentinel factories across the United States Known Relatives: Sebastian Shaw (manufacturer), Sentinel Mk IV (previous model, defunct), Sentinel Mk VI (following model, defunct) First Appearance: New Mutants Vol. 1 #2 History After the Brotherhood of the Evil Mutants tried to assassinate Senator Robert Kelly while he was performing a public research on the possible threat of superhuman beings and mutants, the President's Cabinet authorised secret and illegal Project: Awakening to research and, if needed, capture any superhuman mutant that the Project management could consider a threat to national security. The Project's head was Henry Peter Gyrich, answering only to the President, with Senator Kelly himself as an special consultant. The government contacted industrial tycoon Sebastian Shaw, ignoring that Shaw was a evil mutant himself, to build the new breed of Sentinels. Shaw Industries is authorised by the government to build top-secret Sentinels to be used in Project Awakening. Shaw has since produced three models: Mark IV Sentinels, Mark V Sentinels and Mark VI Sentinels. None of these models has proved to be as formidable as Mark II Sentinels. The models are constantly being modified and improved. Shaw has secretly used Sentinels to attack his own enemies, the X-Men, but the government is unaware of this. Characteristics Height: 20' (6 meters) Weight: xxx lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Yellow Hair: None Skin: Grey and Purple Unusual Features: Robotic features Powers Known Powers: * Cold Blast: The eyes of this model can spray liquid nitrogen that was used to cage opponents in frozen coccoons. * Energy Blast: The Mark V had an amount of different blasts, including but not reducing to plasm, electrons, stunning gas and heat, that could be shot from their chests. They were also armed with a disintegrator only working with inorganic matter. * Flight using jets * Gas Jets * Learning Program: A special learning program allows a particular Mk V a certain advantage when fighting an enemy, but only after at least one minute of analysis. These data can be stored for future uses against the same enemy, so that any Sentinel from any model can access to the information (and Shaw or the government could authorise the development of special weaponry). However, any needed modification would take at least one week. * Mutant Detection: The Sentinels constantly scanned all the living beings in the immediate surrounding area and were able to determine if they were humans or mutants. * Robot: Due to its nature, the sentinels were protected by the sheer strenght of the hull. They could not be affected by emotional or mental attacks, nor by illusions. However, they were susceptible to attacks affecting machinery. * Searching Lights: This model's eyes are equipped with searching lights. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Strength Level: Mk V Sentinels are able to lift up to 70 tons. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * Sentinels * Sebastian Shaw External Links * References * Gamer's Handbook of the Marvel Universe ---- Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Robot Characters Category:Silver Age Category:Purple Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Yellow Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Image Needed